


The Fantasies

by xHaruka17x



Series: Domestic Spicing Up Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Accountant Dean, Alpha Dean, Domestic destiel, Fluff, Kids, M/M, Married Destiel, Smutt, Wife Cas, alpha/beta/omega, cross dressing, light role play, omega cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7148231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel decides to share his fantasies with his Husband Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fantasies

**June**  
  
This was a rare Thursday night. It was summer vacation for the pups which rendered the Winchester household unusually _quiet_. Claire was sleeping over her best friend’s house just a few blocks away and Max was at soccer camp for the next three weeks. So it presently left Castiel to shamelessly be snuggled up into his Alpha husband’s strong arms, laying on the large sofa, watching some movie with firefighters running around.  
  
It had been a few weeks since they had spiced things up between them with Castiel dressing up as ‘Emmanuelle’ for Dean. As the Omega continued watching the movie, which he really wasn’t paying much mind to, his thoughts were going over his relationship with his Alpha. Since he first put on the blonde wig, he and his Alpha’s sex life had quickly reignited. It was filled with passion and wild, almost desperate want and a depraved need. It was like their sex life before their pups, before Dean’s sixty hour weeks to provide for them and his business’ demanding hours.  
  
Castiel of course, in no way shape or form regretted their pups nor blamed them. They were the ultimate proof of his and Dean’s love, they meant everything to the couple.  
  
He also didn’t blame his Alpha’s work. Dean was great at what he did and they were lucky he was as successful, not that Castiel would ever doubt his Alpha wouldn’t be in anything he put his mind to, but Dean had set out to give Castiel security and to provide for them when they had started their lives together. However their sex life had come almost to a screeching halt in the recent years which neither had foreseen nor willingly set out to purposely make it into the dull ache it had become.  
  
Dean was absently rubbing light circles on his hip, his fingers having slipped under Castiel’s thin powder blue cotton long sleeved. The Alpha was also randomly running his nose in his Omega’s dark chocolate locks, inhaling Castiel’s natural jasmine and fresh rain scent he loved so much.  
  
As Castiel nuzzled his Alpha’s chest, lovingly scent marking himself in Dean’s pine and whiskey scent, a thought took shape in his half asleep hazed. He sat up, cerulean blue eyes gazing appreciatively at his Alpha who’s emerald green eyes looked up at him. Confusion and curiousness assessed him, making Castiel smirk.  
  
“I know that look. What’s on that beautiful mind of yours?” Dean asked, right hand coming up to cares his Omega’s face then slid into his hair, petting him.  
  
Castiel purred, making his husband huff a laugh. “Well, I was thinking, ‘Emmanuelle’ is one of your ‘kinks’ or fantasies-” The Omega started as Dean hummed his agreement as he continued to cares Castiel’s cheek and pet his hair. “-well, I also have fantasies and-”  
  
“You do huh?” Dean teased as he pulled the Omega to straddle his lap. Castiel did his best not to blush. Even being married to Dean Winchester for the better part of fifteen years, had never lessened the effect the Alpha’s intense and mesmerizing moss green gaze had on him. He felt like the shy and inexperienced young Omega he had been when they had met. Dean did that to him.  
  
Castiel bit his bottom lip, all too aware of Dean’s left hand, radiating heat, high on the outside of his thigh, just below his hip while his right hand now rested on his neck, right over the matting mark. A clear sign of possessive Alpha and it made the Omega shiver with the joy of it.  
  
“I’m sure you have other fantasies Alpha and I think we should share them. Maybe-” Castiel started as he proceeded to unbutton Dean’s dress shirt he still wore from work. He greedily ran his hands up and down his husband’s freckled tan skin. “-we could do some of them, like we have been with ‘Emmanuelle’.”  
  
Dean sat up a bit from his slouched position and used the movements to sneak his two large hands under the Omega’s thin shirt and slowly caressed his back, moving them up, watching his mate’s cobalt blue eyes go dark with arousal.  
  
“So you tell me a fantasy and I tell you one?” Dean asked as he leaned forward, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist and started to kiss at Castiel’s elegant neck, which the Omega happily tilted his head back, giving the Alpha more access as he basked in the tingling sensations his husband was giving him.  
  
“Yes” Castiel confirmed as his hands played in his Alpha’s short dark blond hair.  
  
“Ok, well, Emmanuelle was definitely for me” Dean stated as he started to nip at Castiel’s very sensitive spot under his right ear, making the Omega mewl. “So tell me what fantasy you would like Sweetheart, I’ll do it” The Alpha vowed before claiming his lover’s plush pink lips into a sultry kiss.  
  
“You promise not to laugh” Castiel pleaded, having now sat back a bit and held the Alpha’s handsome face in his hands. Dean arched a brow and nodded, silently agreeing. “I’d like to see you as a firefighter” Castiel said, biting his lower lip adorably and Dean couldn’t help his cheeky smile.  
  
“Really? A firefighter?” The Alpha was trying his best to keep from laughing.  
  
“Dean you’re laughing” Castiel growled, feeling embarrassed and moved to get off his husband's lap.  
  
“Sweetheart wait!” Dean jumped off the couch, going after the Omega who was quickly making his way to their bedroom. Dean reached him in the middle of their bedroom and wrapped his arms around him, placing his head on his shoulder. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh. I just wasn’t expecting you to say something so… macho” The Alpha admitted. Castiel snorted as he nuzzled Dean’s cheek, clearly having forgiven him.  
  
The Omega let the Alpha slowly pull up and off his t-shirt. Dean was quick to place his hands on his husband’s newly exposed skin, hands caressing and roaming possessively.  
  
“Your turn” Castiel voiced as he unbuckled his jeans and proceeded to bend forward, aiming his toned ass against his husband’s crotch, displaying his dark forest green laced panties as he slid his jeans completely off.  
  
Dean growled, rolling his bottom lip between his teeth as his Omega set off to tease him without mercy. Dean’s hand were already groping his mate’s firm cheeks. “You have the best ass Cas, fuck” Before the Omega could reply, the Alpha was on his knees behind him, kissing and nipping at his round mounds. Castiel gasped and bent forward, placing his hands on the edge of the bed to steady himself as Dean proceeded to worship is ass.  
  
Dean ever so slowly started to slide his thumbs under the lace, pulling up the material while kneading the Omega’s cheeks. Castiel panted as his lover continued, taking his time, till the lace panties became a thong and Dean tugged the lace, making the fabric brush against the Omega’s hole. Castiel mewled, the ministrations had him already wet and excited. His hole was pulsing wanting to be touched, needing to be filled. “Dean…”  
  
The Alpha’s thumbs slid against the cloth, soaking the panties in the Omega’s slick and he moved his thumbs up and down, ever so slowly in the cleft of Castiel’s ass. “I’d like to come home-” The Alpha started as he gently pulled aside the panties from the slick pink hole he wanted and licked with the flat of his tongue.  
  
“Oh!” Castiel moaned, head thrown back.  
  
Dean growled against him as he licked and then sucked, making Castiel cry out. “-and find you in a french maid outfit” He said as he pushed in two fingers ever so slowly into the Omega’s hole.  
  
Castiel spread his legs wider and leaned onto his forearms as Dean started to pump his two fingers in and out of him, leisurely, twisting them as he went. “Fuck, look at your greedy little hole, swallowing my fingers” Dean groaned as he kissed at his mate’s cheeks, jade green eyes dark and filled with arousal.  
  
Castiel was panting and moaning. Dean had a thing for dirty talking and loved to take his time, rendering Castiel wild, taking him apart with each slow ministration. Dean bit his ass as he inserted a third finger. The Omega mewled as Dean’s free hand grope him and spread his cheeks, exposing him.  
  
He could feel the Alpha’s hungry gaze, so focussed on his fingers fucking into him, twisting and scissoring, making the Omega’s legs tremble with anticipation. “Alpha…”  
  
“So wet Cas” Dean murmured, licking and placing opened mouth kisses all over the Omega’s ass as he slid in a fourth finger. Castiel cried out as the fingers went in without much restraint to the second knuckle and Dean left his fingers there. He massaged his hand into him, making Castiel wild as the pad of his fingers rested firmly against the Omega’s prostate and rubbed.  
  
“Oh!… ah, ah,… Dean!!…” The Alpha lived for those pretty noises coming from his beautiful mate, watching his hips work back against his hand, fucking himself. The Omega’s eyes were closed in concentration, mouth open in a ‘O’, moaning and mewling, gasping out little ‘yes!’ here and there. Castiel spread his legs as wide as he could, shamelessly working his hips harder while his Alpha licked and kissed him wherever his mouth landed as he now stood.  
  
“Gonna cum like this Sweetheart?” Dean questioned, his lips ghosting the shell of Castiel’s ear as his hand slipped in deeper while he lifted the Omega’s ass up all in one motioned. His mate cried out loudly while grasping desperately at the bed sheets in a white knuckled grip.  
  
“No!... I want… want.. your cock Alpha!” Castiel couldn’t breathe, Dean hadn’t been rough with him in so long, he didn’t know where this was coming from, but fuck, his toes were curling as Dean made his pleasure soar higher.  
  
The Alpha brought his massaging hand to a slower pace, watching his mate’s slick drip down his creamy white thighs. Gently he retrieved his fingers from Castiel’s puffy hole and yanked the lace panties completely off, tearing them in half, making the Omega yelp in surprise before diving in and started to lick at Castiel’s pink hole. “Love your ass” Dean stated and slapped Castiel’s right ass cheek, gaining a whining mewl from his mate.  
  
The Alpha helped his trembling mate move onto the bed, keeping him on all four as Dean came and kneeled behind his love, hands roaming his heated body, caressing and groping appreciatively.  
  
“Cowboy” Castiel gasped as Dean pushed his aching cock into his tight wet heat. The Alpha growled at the feeling of having his Omega surround him, taking him in completely and it never ceased to send shivers through his body at how incredible Castiel felt, every single time.  
  
“Gonna have you deep and fast Sweetheart, make you cum hard on my dick” Was the only warning the Omega got as Dean took a firm grip of his hips and started a harsh pace. Castiel could barely take in a breath as Dean filled him thoroughly, his hips snapping fast, the sound of skin slapping on skin loud and fuck, Castiel wouldn’t last much longer.  
  
“Ah! Ah! Ah! Ohhh!” The Alpha’s senses were drowning in his mate’s moaning mewls, ears perked as he growled, ramming himself into his Omega. Dean hadn’t been rough like this with his husband in years. He had no idea what had taken ahold of him but he couldn’t stop himself. The Omega came in a breath gripping wave. His body shook and he squeezed tightly around his Alpha’s cock, gaining a gasped out groan from his husband.  
  
Castiel’s limbs gave and he collapsed on the bed, momentarily separating them. Without a second thought, Dean placed Castiel’s leg higher, bent at the knee and pushed back into him before laying himself flushed against his mate’s back, nipping at the mating mark while the Omega panted from his continuing, punishing thrusts.  
  
Dean buried himself to the hilt and grinded his hips into Castiel. His mate was completely wrecked beneath him and Dean would never tired of seeing him this way. Face flushed pink and sweaty, mouth open and panting, still moaning from him still pumping in and out of him, making sure his cock repeatedly stroke Castiel’s prostate, turning him into a trembling mess with the stimulation. His cobalt blue eyes dark and heavy lidded, ready to surrender to sleep.  
  
The Alpha finally came, his body quivering as he emptied himself into his mate, moaning deeply against Castiel’s damp neck, hips doing circles as load after load of cum escaped him. He could feel it spilling from his mate’s abused hole as he continued with short, gentle thrusts.  
  
“Stripper” Dean panted against Castiel’s left ear. He stayed seated into the Omega’s heat still. He couldn’t find it in him to pull out, not yet. The Alpha started to pepper light kisses everywhere his lips touched.  
  
Castiel snorted. “Police Officer” He purred as Dean carefully pulled out and leaned over him as Castiel turned onto his back to look up at his Alpha. The blended scents of happy and content mates wrapped around them as they nuzzled one another, slowly and gently scent marking each other, rubbing their cheeks against the other’s. Dean’s body covered his Omega’s completely but made sure not to put all of his weight on his smaller lover. Leaning on his elbows on each side of Castiel’s head, he leaned down as they kissed leisurely, almost sloppy in their shared nips. Castiel’s hands held his Alpha’s head gently, loving when Dean deepened the kiss, mapping out his mouth possessively.  
  
“Was that too much?” The Alpha asked carefully, angling one of his hands in favor of caressing his Omega’s face lovingly.  
  
“No, just caught me by surprise. You haven’t been rough like that since college” Castiel replied, smiling tiredly, shamelessly turning his face into his husband’s caressing touch.  
  
Intense emerald green eyes watched him with so much adoration Castiel couldn’t keep the added blush from gracing his cheeks. He knew it would never matter how long he and Dean were together, his mate’s affections and ever so expressive fern green eyes would always and forever turned him into goo.  
  
“Not sure where it came from either, just relieved I didn’t lose myself too much and hurt you” Dean admitted as his thumb softly ghosted along Castiel’s left cheek bone. The Omega leaned up, demanding his lips and the Alpha promptly complied. Back in college, only days after they had decided to mate, much against both of their families wishes, Dean had completely lost control of his wolf and had been a bit too rough with his Omega. There only had been a few bruises but nothing beyond that, yet Dean had felt horrible. Castiel had known that it was Dean’s wolf acting out in overwhelmed eagerness of them mating. Dean had never been rough with him again.  
  
“So, french maid and stripper” Castiel questioned teasingly, left eyebrow arched expectantly.  
  
“Mhhm.” Dean confirmed, sharp canine smile directed at his love before nuzzling him.  
  
“I have to catch up though, since you have one on me. So, firefighter, cowboy and cop huh? No where on your list is a ‘sexy accountant’?” Dean asked in a mock hurt tone.  
  
Castiel laughed gently. “I believe I just had the ‘sexy accountant’” He said before wrapping his arms around his Alpha’s neck and pulled him in for a searing kiss.  
  
“AAHG! Close your bedroom door! Oh my god my eyes! I saw Dad’s ass, I saw Dad’s ass…” Claire shrieked as she covered her eyes and slammed their bedroom door shut.  
  
“I thought she wasn’t due home until tomorrow?” The Alpha murmured.  
  
“She might have forgotten something” The Omega suggested.  
  
“Mhm” Dean returned to kissing his mate deeply while they continued to hear Claire express her distress throughout the house.  
  
  
**End**


End file.
